


The Boyfriend Tag

by squishfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, I love this ship, M/M, Starbucks, The Boyfriend Tag, YouTubers - Freeform, cute I guess, idk - Freeform, jirius, kinda crap tbh, lots of fluff, prongsfoot - Freeform, the marauders as the fantastic foursome on youtube, the one thing i ever wrote for it like two years ago, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishfics/pseuds/squishfics
Summary: James and Sirius are Youtubers whose fans ship them. A new video comes out. This is it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I wrote forever ago. I recall writing it in like 15 minutes and it kind of shows, but I'm positing it for memories sake and because the world can always use more of this ship, haha. Here you go.

The camera starts, focused on a room seemingly void of any people. Before it is a bed, the edge barely visible and covered with thick, red and gold blankets. It isn't made, in fact it's quite messy, the blankets bunched up and twisted around and the pillows out of place further up, making it look as if it had just been used as a wrestling ring rather than a place to sleep. The walls around it are a plain color, but dotted with various posters and hangings ranging from bands to movies to polaroids of friends. There is even a large banner reading 'Mischief Managed' with nicely drawn sketches of four boys decorating it. To someone who never once visited YouTube, this room would surely seem like just another teen boy's messy bedroom. However, to a certain group of viewers, it is very familiar..

 

Suddenly, the camera shifts a bit, pans up then refocuses before an incoherent murmur is heard from directly behind it. The sound of a door closing follows and this time a second voice speaks up more clearly.

 

"Are we absolutely sure we still wanna do this? I mean, I know they'll accept us and all, but still--"

 

"Padfoot." The voice from the murmur earlier is now slightly to the side of the camera, not yet in frame. "Stop worrying. It's gonna be fine, okay? I promise." More shuffling, then a sigh is heard.

 

"You're right. Okay. Let's do this, then." You can almost hear the smile when these words are spoken.

 

Finally, the owners of the voices show themselves. One has black rimmed, rectangular glasses perched on his nose and light, twinkling brown eyes, a head of messy black hair topping it all off. He's smiling wide as he scoots over on the bed, craning his neck to check something behind the camera before nodding to himself. He's then settling in comfortably, glancing up and crooking an expectant eyebrow at the second male.

 

Another appears, looking almost regal in his beauty. The first was attractive, yes, but this one is more noticeably so upon the first glance. He has dark, silky looking hair that falls perfectly to the nape of his neck, almost shoulder length but not quite. His eyes are a stormy grey and he has a jawline to die for, the way his lips tug upwards could bring plenty of girls (and boys) to their knees. He settles with his legs crossed on the bed, tilting his chin upwards and flashing a bright smile at the camera.

 

They are James Potter and Sirius Black, internet sensations and one half of the famous YouTube Marauders. Better known as prongsie and siriuslypadfoot. They, along with Remus Lupin (Moonypie) and Peter Pettigrew (peterwormtail), had started filming on Youtube three whole years ago, at the age of sixteen. They had become an instant favorite among the ladies for their charming looks, but attracted many others with their humor. Prank videos were filmed among them, goofy challenges, vlogs of their daily life, and some gaming videos as well. Their popularity had sky rocketed in no time and this is now their career.

 

They all made solo videos and collabs, of course, but the fan favorites never ceased to be James and Sirius (or Prongsfoot as their fans had taken to calling them). There were fanfictions, fanart, manips, and video edits of them centered around their apparent romance that had yet to be announced. The two didn't care of course, they thought it was funny and appreciated their fans' creativeness and skills. Some rivaled Prongsfoot, naturally, like the second most popular Wolfstar (Remus and Sirius), but shippers of Wolfstar were about to get a nasty shock.

 

"Shall I start us off, then?" Sirius pipes up after a brief pause in which they had both fixed their appearances a bit. When he was given a nod, the Black turned his gaze back to the camera and drew in a deep breath, smile turning cheerful once more. "Alright. Hello, Maraunerds! Sirius here, and I solemnly swear that this dork and I are up to no good today!" He starts off with their usual intro, breaking only once to laugh when James delivers a playful punch to his shoulder for calling him a dork.

 

James withdraws his hand, only to throw his whole arm around Sirius's shoulders, pulling him tightly to his side and grinning at the camera as he takes over the speaking. "Oi! Alright, everyone? Todaaay...we are going to be doing a highly requested video." He smirks and his gaze flicks to Sirius. Sirius simply rolls his eyes fondly and keeps his gaze on the camera, eyebrows raised. "Padfoot and I are doing......The Boyfriend Tag!" He exclaims, beaming brightly and turning from the camera to look at Sirius. Sirius does the same, his own grin kind of sheepish then, and leans in to give James a quick, brief kiss on the lips. No need to be overly lovey on camera. James hums softly after the kiss and leans away from Sirius to look back at the camera.

 

"That's right." Sirius nods, giving the camera a sympathetic look. "Sorry for all you Wolfstar shippers, I actually want nothing to do with Remus's genitalia most of the time." He quips, shoulders that had been previously tensed relaxing now that the announcement had actually been made.

 

James rolls his eyes, but he's smiling happily anyway, adjusting his glasses before his lips parted. "Exactly. He only wants my genitalia--" "James! Edit that out!" "Okay, sorry." He knows he's not going to.

 

"Anyway." Sirius narrows his eyes at James and shakes his head, inhaling deeply. "We wanted to make this video to sort of...come out? Yeah. To come out to you guys. Because without you, we wouldn't be able to do what we love, here, make videos for a living. And James is starting to get jealous over those extremely detailed drawings of me and Remus--"

 

"They get it!" James huffs, elbowing Sirius lightly. "Big announcement aside, let's get to the tag. I'm sure they'd rather hear more about our relationship than why we're telling them about it, twat."

 

Sirius pouts briefly, but nods and leans away to grab his phone from somewhere off camera, almost falling off the bed but luckily being steadied by a snickering James. He settles back down, a light blush on his cheeks from his almost-fall, and slides his fingers in the pattern of a J to unlock his phone. "Right. Well, we have the list of questions here-" He flashes his phone screen at the camera for half a second before turning it back towards himself. "And I guess I'll start off with reading the first one." He clears his throat and leans back on one hand, the other holding his phone close to his face as he reads. "Where did we meet, James?" His eyes flick up and meet James's before centering back on the camera.

 

"Ah, I don't remember, sorry." The Potter jokes lamely before grinning and tilting his head. "Just kidding. We actually met in school when we were eleven. I was saying goodbye to my mum and Sirius was being dropped off as well. I heard him call his mother a hag and it was love at first sight." He teases lightly.

Sirius looks annoyed that James brought up his mother, but can't help but smile after a brief moment at the memory. "Yes, and later when we ended up having the same class, he came up to me and said, "Your mother is a hag, right?"" He laughs. "Poor thing has always been as awkward as he is now."

  
James blushes, but chuckles. "I was just making sure it was you who'd said it! Give me that." He snatches the phone from Sirius and scans the webpage. "Where was our first date? You'll really be in the..doghouse...if you don't remember this."

 

Sirius groans at his terrible pun (dogs had kind of become his branding after his love for them was revealed to the world), but scoffs lightly afterwards. "Our first date was rather uneventful, actually, but I remember it perfectly, thanks. We didn't want to do anything big for our first official date, so we just had a little movie night at his parent's house. He was still living there then. We pretty much just spent the whole night making fun of the people on TV and sharing an awkward kiss every now and then." He admits. James gives an approving nod and stares off for a moment, probably reminiscing, before he gestures for the next question.

 

Sirius gets a mischievous look on his face as he reads the next question and blinks at James, sweeping some of his own hair behind one ear. "What was your first impression of me, deer?" He flutters his eyelashes playfully and James can't resist. He leans in quickly for a sweet kiss, one hand gently cupping Sirius's cheek. They kiss for a moment or two before James remembers they're filming and pulls away, pulling a whine from Sirius.

"We're filming, Sirius. I mean, if you want to keep kissing we could always just make this video the Porn Tag or something, but I doubt our viewers would enjoy that." The brown-eyed male teases.

 

Sirius huffs and licks over his lips, biting lightly at the bottom one. "They actually probably would, but let's continue. Answer the question." He decides, as if there had actually been a choice on what they would film.

 

"Okay, okay. First impression. Well, I thought your mother was a hag." Sirius glares, so James decides to stop bringing up his mother. "And I thought that you were going to be snobby. With your nice clothes and perfect hair. But once we actually talked, I was very pleased to find out we were alike." He nods.

  
Sirius smiles and rolls his eyes lightly. "Don't hate me because my hair isn't a rat's nest like yours, James." This earns a light pout from the man. "But my first impression of you... Well I thought you could use a comb. And I was sure you'd be one of those overly hyper and loud children. I wasn't wrong."

 

James laughs and scoots closer to Sirius, shaking his head. "No, you weren't." He agrees. "When did you meet the family? I don't think I've met anyone in your family besides...um, Regulus." His smile drops a bit because he's not quite sure how Sirius is going to take this. Regulus had passed when they were 17. He got caught up with the wrong crowds and Sirius wasn't able to talk him out of it. In the end, he was jumped by a few guys and never recovered, the plug was pulled not even a week after the incident.

 

Sirius's smile falters as well, but he puts up a good facade and just nods slowly. "Yes. That was..a while ago. Um.." He seems to take a moment to recover himself drawing in a deep breath. James's hand slotting with his appears to help a lot as well. "I met your mother only a few weeks after I met you, right? You asked if I could stay for the weekend or something? And I met Charlus that summer. He was never home on weekends, really." He comments lightly. "Next question." Before he can continue, though, James squeezes his hand and murmurs something quietly to him, making him nod. "Yeah, love." He says softly, then turns back to the camera.

This goes on for a little over fifteen minutes before they were finally wrapping up the video, back to all smiles.

 

"Well. This has been the Boyfriend Tag with James and Sirius!" Prongs enthuses, gesturing his arms widely and narrowly avoiding hitting Sirius square in the face.

 

"Oi, watch it!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. So we hope you all enjoyed this video. If you did, make sure to give it a big ol' thumbs up!" He beams and holds up two thumbs, as does Sirius.  
"Also, don't forget to click that little button down below to subscribe if you haven't already. Subscribe to James, as well, while you're at it. He's not horrible all the time!"

 

"Hey! I'm not horrible ever." James protests.

 

"Shut up and let me finish the video." Sirius whines when he is interrupted again, shaking his head. "Anyway. We also filmed a video on James's channel where we prank called our friends and made everyone hate us. Be sure to check that out, it's hilarious. Comment down below what you think my next video should be and I will see you then! Ready to say it, James?

 

"Ready." The other agrees.

 

Simultaneously, the two exclaim, "Mischief Managed!" Sirius goes to lean forward and turn the camera off, but instead he is surprised by James pouncing on him, tackling him back playfully and crashing their lips together lovingly. Sirius's arms wind around the other's neck and pale fingers tangle themselves into messy black hair. The video cuts off and text appears instead.

 

'Turns out we did end up making the Porn Tag at the end. Remus has convinced us that posting it would be a bad idea, however, so blame him for your loss.  
-Love, Prongsfoot.'

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, short and cruddy, but blame my past self, haha. Hopefully it at least caused a few smiles. x


End file.
